Tell Me You Love Me
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: On a mission with Zach, Cammie runs into Josh and they're forced to use him as an asset. Cammie and Zach's patience is tested and they have to remember that what they feel for each other is the only thing that matters. WARNING! LEMON!
1. Tell Me You Love Me

Tell Me You Love Me

"I have eyes." I said, knowing that the person on the other side of my comms unit could hear me. It was pretty chilly outside, but I'd expected that. Looking around, I knew why the agency wanted us for the mission. We blended in perfectly with the college crowd. Then again, I blended in perfectly everywhere. That was kind of my skill.

"You have a tail." Came the voice I'd grown so used to hearing over the past couple of years. Zach, my boyfriend, was somewhere close, but I knew that my tail was closer.

See, what a lot of people don't understand about having a tail is, you aren't supposed to run. That makes you look guilty. Although as a spy, I'm pretty much always guilty. Why were we at a college anyway? Oh yeah. Because there was a suspected terror threat. Apparently someone wanted to set a bomb off on school grounds and it was up to Zach and I to find out who and why. And to stop them, of course.

I ducked into a tent of girls and grabbed a cup filled with liquid that looked like pee and only smelled slightly better. I pretended that I belonged there as I cheered and screamed for number 32, since they were all wearing that number painted onto their faces and shirts. I got a glimpse of the man that had been on my tail. It definitely wasn't a mistake that he had been following me, only he probably didn't know it.

I'd seen him a total of 17 times since I started following him. He'd probably seen me two. One was yesterday when I 'accidentally' bumped into him and placed a tracker on him. The other was just this morning when I'd almost been caught bugging his office. Professor William Alberts was suspected of being a part of the group of people that wanted to set off a bomb on school grounds. He glanced my way as he passed me, but said nothing as I continued to cheer. But my screams were cut short when I saw a familiar face a few feet away from me.

"Cammie?" The voice didn't belong to my boyfriend. Or at least, not my _current_ boyfriend.

"Josh." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Are you serious? _Jimmy's_ there?" Now that voice _did_ belong to my boyfriend. And that voice also cursed in Japanese. "I'm coming down."

I couldn't tell him not to because one, I knew there was no point, and two, Josh was already standing in front of me.

"Cammie, it is you!" Josh smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I managed to get out. Then I noticed the number on the football jersey he was wearing. 32. Somehow I'd managed to enter a tent of his fans, fans who at that moment were staring at me, wondering who I was and what made me so special. I knew that's what they were thinking because I was thinking the same thing.

"You go here?" Josh asked.

I smiled and nodded, doing the thing that was as natural as breathing to me. I lied. "Yeah. I transferred this semester."

"That's really cool." Someone called his name. Halftime was almost over, he was needed back on the field. "Meet me in the courtyard by the statue after the game? I'd love to catch up."

I didn't answer him, just smiled as he put on the helmet I hadn't particularly noticed and jogged to catch up with the rest of his team. He spared one glace back, but it was before Zach had made it to me.

"Let's go." He mumbled and turned back the direction he'd come. I followed behind him. The ride back to the apartment we were staying in was silent. Zach didn't say a word to me, he didn't hold my hand or anything. We entered the apartment and did a normal bug sweep, making sure no one had entered when we were gone and I sat on the bed while Zach went to the window with the tabled he'd gotten from his father, Agent Townsend. It was strange how much they looked alike and how nobody had put it together in the beginning that they were father and son.

"You should go tonight." Zach said. "His advisor is Professor Alberts."

I blinked a couple of times, sure that I was mistaken. "What?"

"Alberts is his advisor. He could give us useful information." Zach said. His voice was low and he refused to look at me.

"Zach, I don't think-" I began, but he cut me off.

"You know you can get the information from him without him knowing." Zach ran his fingers through his thick hair. "The game will be over soon. I'll be back to take you to the school." He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he left out of the door.

Ok, it was obvious that Zach was upset, but I didn't know how to fix it. What I did know, though, was who I needed to talk to for help. I needed my best friend. I rummaged through the purse I'd carried for my cell phone and dialed Macey McHenry's number. She'd been pulled from the field to do a publicity stunt with her parents, so I knew she was available.

"Hi Cammie! I'm so glad you called! My mother is getting on my last nerve." I heard my best friend's voice and I could tell she was genuinely happy to hear from me.

"Hey Mace." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Are you ok? Is Zach ok? Is it… _the Circle_?" Her last two words were barely a whisper.

I shook my head, temporarily forgetting that Macey couldn't see me. "No. It's not that." I explained everything to her.

"Cammie, sometimes I swear I wonder if you're a genius." I didn't take offense to what she said because she and I both knew that I knew nothing about boys. After all, I'd only had two boyfriends in my eighteen years of life. "Zach's jealous."

"What?! Why? He knows how I feel about him!" I exclaimed.

"Have you ever told him how you feel? Bex, Liz, and I know you're head over heels for Zach. But have you actually told him that you love him?" She paused. "Have you two had sex yet?"

"Macey!" I was sure that my face turned an unattractive shade of red.

Macey chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Now, normally I'd never tell anyone that sex means love, because it definitely doesn't. But in your case, you two have been through so much that maybe it's time to take that next step."

I thought for a couple of seconds and knew Macey was right. I'd wanted to take it to the next level with Zach for a while, but there was one problem. "I don't know what to do!" I hissed, completely embarrassed.

"How much time do you have before he gets back?" Macey asked.

"Um…twenty minutes, max."

"Ok. Pay attention to every single word I say. And Cammie, don't write this down." I knew that Macey couldn't see me, but I was sure she heard the pen and notepad drop to the bed because she chuckled.

By the time Zach came back in the room, I was off the phone with Macey and changed clothes. He looked at my outfit and shook his head. "You can't wear that."

"Why not?" I was in comfortable jeans and a sweater.

"Because you never dressed like that around him." He still wouldn't say Josh's name.

Zach was right, though. The girls normally dressed me for a date with Josh, so I had to channel my inner Bex and Macey. I grabbed leggings, a sweater, and some boots. I walked into the bathroom and changed. How was I going to have sex with my boyfriend if I couldn't even change clothes in front of him?

On the ride back to the school, Zach spoke to me in short bursts.

"Get as much information about Alberts as you can. We're still missing at least one member of the group." He told me.

"Ok."

"Don't forget to seem interested about his life."

"Alright."

When I was about to get out of the car, Zach grabbed my shoulder. "Gallagher Girl, one more thing. You don't have a boyfriend anymore."

I whirled around quickly to look at Zach. " _What_?!" I almost yelled. I could almost feel my heart stop.

Zach was taken aback by my tone. He blinked a few times before answering. "Guys are more open when girls don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." I didn't argue with him because I was sure he was right. He was a guy, after all. I walked to the courtyard, passing by quite a few students who were either drunk or about to get drunk. Of course I'd tasted alcohol before. Liz was doing an extra credit assignment for Dr. Fibs and she had Bex, Macey, and I get drunk and assemble and disarm a pipe bomb. It was easy enough. But dealing with the hangover was terrible. Macey seemed like the only one who could function the next day. I reached the statue and put my back to it, scanning the area.

"Cammie. I wasn't sure if you were going to come." Josh walked up to me from my left.

I couldn't help but notice how he was tall, but not quite as tall as Zach. And even though I was sure he'd just showered, soap and shampoo didn't smell as nice on him as they did on Zach. Seriously, I'd asked Zach one day if he used cologne, and when he told me no, I was almost mad. I didn't think I smelled that good just from the shower. I realized that I hadn't said anything. "Hi Josh." I managed.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. A group of cheerleaders still in uniform passed by us and they smiled and waved, saying "Hi Jooosh." In unison. He waved back, being the polite guy that he was.

I shrugged. "I've only been here for a little while. I don't really know the area that well." Lie. Zach and I had done recon on the area for a month. We could probably walk the entire campus grounds blindfolded, and we knew the surrounding area just as well. I knew where the students liked to hang out, I knew which students were dealing drugs (something that I wanted to have a conversation with my mom about), I knew more about the school and the city than people who'd lived there their entire lives.

"Well there's a bar up the street we could go to." He suggested.

"That sounds great. I'm starving." Another lie. My stomach was in knots. But not because I was with my ex-boyfriend. It's because my current boyfriend was listening to every word we were saying. Of course I didn't plan to tell Josh I loved him or anything. Because, well, I didn't. But it was still unsettling.

The walk to the bar was quiet, neither of us knowing what to talk about. Hopefully that would change once we got there or this entire thing would be for nothing. We got to the bar and it was slightly crowded, but we were able to get a booth in the back corner. I walked around him to take the seat where my back would be to the wall, close to the kitchen where I knew there was an exit door that only swung one way, and I could see the front door. I was comfortable.

We ordered fried pickles as an appetizer and Josh started talking. "You said you transferred this semester?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my water. "I was at William and Mary, but it wasn't really a good fit." Lie, of course. "How do you like it here?"

"Oh I love it."Josh smiled. "I really like my teammates."

"When did you start playing football?" I asked him.

"Junior year. I traded it for track and it was a good decision, too because it got me a full ride here. Me and Dillon, actually." He said.

"Dillon goes here, too?" I was almost positive that his best friend still hated me.

"Yeah."

I paused. "What about DeeDee?"

Josh looked away. "Um…we broke up right after senior year ended."

"Oh no. Why?"

He didn't answer right away because our waitress came and dropped off our fried pickles. "Hey Josh, Dillon said he'd be here soon. You guys wanna go to the party with me?" She completely ignored me.

"No thanks, I'm here with my friend Cammie." He pointed to me.

"Oh. I didn't even see you there." Rebecca lied. Now, obviously I lied a lot. But it was my job, and I did it well. Rebecca didn't.

"That's totally normal to take someone's order then forget that they exist." I bit back at her with a smile.

She batted her eyes and walked away from the table.

"She's not used to people actually talking back to her." Josh said, taking a pickle out of the basket. "What were we talking about?"

"Why did you and DeeDee break up?" I asked again, trying to refrain from scarfing down the entire basket of pickles. My stomach was finally settled and I actually was starving.

"Um…personal differences." He blushed slightly. "She wanted to stay in Roseville. I didn't. I had an ex that still occupied my mind, she didn't."

I didn't want to think about the second part, so I focused on the first. "I remember you saying that you didn't want to run your family's company. So what are you majoring in?"

"History." He answered. "You?"

"Psychology." This was the opening that I'd been waiting for. "But I haven't met with my advisor yet. I think his name is Professor Alberts."

"Yeah! We have the same advisor!" Josh exclaimed. "He's a whiz at both history and psychology." He paused and nodded. "I can totally see you as a psych major."

"What can you tell me about him? This girl in my intro to psych class told me he was cagey." I said as Rebecca came back and put our food on the table.

"May I get you anything else?" She looked directly at me.

"No, thank you." I smiled my brightest smile and she walked away.

Josh bit a fry and thought while he chewed. "He's not really very talkative, so I could see what your friend meant. He's mostly seen with his new TA. She just got to the school a couple of weeks ago. But from what I've heard, her name isn't on any of the students' syllabuses. Weird, right? I think her name is Beaumont. Something Beaumont."

A few minutes passed before Zach was talking in Farsi in my ear. "Cynthia Beaumont. Heir to Beaumont Industries. An oil refinery located a few miles from town. Her dad was arrested for rape twenty years ago and died in police custody. Her mother killed herself six months after that, leaving Cynthia to the foster system. She was two."

That was the piece of the puzzle we were missing! Cynthia was out for revenge! "Um, Josh, where's the restroom?"

Josh pointed to past the front door to the other side of the restaurant to the bathroom. Of course I'd already known where it was, but this was supposed to be my first time there. I went to the bathroom and made sure it was empty before I said, "Ok, we have the information we need. I can go now."

"No. Stay there. There may be more people working with them that we don't know about." Zach replied.

I sighed. I was ready for this to be over. "Fine."

"Cammie, you know you're the best person for this. His guard is down around you." Zach told me. "I'll do more research and see what else I can find."

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom. There were two more people at the table and I knew before I even got there who they were. That blonde hair was obvious, and I was sure there was only one guy that would be at the table with them. I took a deep breath and walked there. "Hey guys." They were on the side of the booth I'd taken for myself, so I had to squeeze in with Josh. I was no longer comfortable.

" _This_ is who you're here with?!" The disdain was obvious in Dillon's voice.

"Cammie?" DeeDee asked. "Hi!" She gave me a strained smile.

"And here we thought we were surprising you and you surprised us." Dillon said. He looked at me. "You go here?"

"Yeah. Transferred this semester." I clung to that lie like a second skin.

"Really? They let Gallagher Academy graduates come to school here, with the common folk?" Dillon sneered.

Instead of answering him, I focused on DeeDee. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Her voice was small.

"She's helping Josh's dad run the pharmacy store." I felt like that was a jab at me, but I kept ignoring Dillon.

"Really? That's cool." I didn't recognize who's voice was coming out of my mouth.

"I still don't understand why Mommy and Daddy let their little princess come to school down here." Dillon said.

"Actually my dad's dead." I said, finally sparing Dillon a glance. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but didn't say anything else.

"Oh Cammie, I'm so sorry!" DeeDee, who I was sure thought I was trying to get Josh back, reached out and grabbed my hands. She would get along well with Liz. They were two of the most caring people I knew.

"It's fine, really." I smiled at her.

"The last time I saw you, you were with a guy from your school. Um…Zach? Was that his name?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. That's his name."

Josh tensed up in the seat beside me. He hadn't asked me about Zach. I was sure he didn't know how to, but I'd just blurted out my question about DeeDee.

"What happened with him?" DeeDee was about to be even more disappointed.

I shrugged. "We chose different paths, I guess." That was technically true. My path led me to Georgetown University, where I'd been gone from for a month and a half already. His led him straight to the CIA. And sure, we worked missions together. Actually, most of the missions we did were together. But that wasn't the point. Technically, we'd chosen different paths.

"That sucks. He was really cute." She sighed.

I laughed. "Cute is an understatement." I said, before I could stop myself. Thankfully no one had heard me. At least, no one at the table had. I knew Zach heard what I'd said.

I could practically feel Zach smirking from wherever he was. I'm sure he wasn't far away. I casually glanced around the restaurant, but didn't see him.

"I'm not there, Gallagher Girl." Zach told me. I wasn't sure if he saw me looking, or if he just knew me that well.

"So what brought you here?" DeeDee pressed.

"Fate, I guess." I felt Josh blush from the seat beside me and I wanted to gag.

Josh took that as an invitation for us to leave. "Well, we're about to head out. It was nice seeing you guys. Have fun at the party."

"Where are you going?" DeeDee didn't go to school there, so there was no reason for me to get information out of her. Dillon still hated me, so I probably wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Probably just walk around." Josh said, taking money out of his wallet and placing it on the table. He put his hand on the small of my back and it took everything in me not to tense up as he eased me to the door.

"We'll come with!" DeeDee was annoying me.

"Of course you will." Josh mumbled.

The four of us walked under trees whose leaves were falling and changing colors. But I couldn't even appreciate the beauty because Dillon wouldn't shut up.

"Hey Josh, remember when you and DeeDee won homecoming king and queen two years in a row?" He said. Then stepped closer to me. "She was a cheerleader and he was the captain of the football team."

"That's nice." I replied. And just to annoy him, I looked at Josh and added, "I hope you wore the same blue as your eyes." I added a touch of breathlessness for effect. Josh blushed again and put his arm around my shoulder.

"So how long before you break his heart again? I mean, that's what you're here for, right?" Dillon sounded bored.

That was when Josh whirled on his best friend and grabbed him by the collar. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with _you_?! She lied to you and broke your heart and you act like you've forgotten! Then you broke up with DeeDee, a girl who's been in love with you since we were _kids_ because you can't get over _her_!" Dillon pointed at me, but I was more concerned with the van that was speeding towards us.

"We have a serious problem!" I said, though not to anyone that was around me. "White van. Front license plate VHU-985."

DeeDee was frozen in place as the van was about to crash right into her. She screamed as I ran towards her and tackled her out of the way. But I knew the van was coming back. It wasn't finished. As if the driver heard me, the tires screeched and it made a U-turn it headed back towards us. I pressed a button on my watch that Liz had designed and it sent two small explosives onto the bottom of the van.

"We need to move!" I yelled at them as I saw the top of an automatic rifle come out of the door of the van. I pushed the other teenagers with me forward and pushed the button on my watch again, falling forward as the explosion pushed me into Josh. All of us fell and the van went up in flames.

I fought through the ringing in my ears and heard Zach's voice calling my name. "Cammie! Are you ok?" His breathing was labored, so he was running towards us.

I sat up and coughed, thankful that the other three had been knocked unconscious. "I'm fine. Check the van."

Josh groaned, hinting that he was coming to. DeeDee and Dillon stirred, too.

"Looks like four bodies. I'll call in the team so they can do DNA samples and send them to Townsend." Zach told me.

"What the hell was that?!" Dillon stood up, helping DeeDee off the ground.

I let Josh help me up. He was looking from me to the van, the wheels turning in his head. He was reaching for a memory that was just beneath the surface. A point in time that he wasn't sure if it was reality or a dream. I knew that face all too well. "The van." He said. "Your school-"

I threw myself in Josh's arms, fully disarming him. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

I felt DeeDee shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Did you hit your head or anything?" My face was in Josh's hands and I could tell he wanted to kiss me. But there were two reasons I didn't want that to happen. One, I wasn't sure what my boyfriend, who I was sure was watching would do, and two, I didn't want Josh to kiss me.

I shook my head and stepped back. "I'm fine. Really."

We waited around for the police and told them what had happened. The van came out of nowhere. We don't know why it exploded. And thankfully no one had seen the gun but me. I was sure that Agent Townsend would have the information on why there was yet another gun pointed at me.

We all said no to going to the hospital and Dillon walked DeeDee to her friend's dorm room where she was staying.

"Let me walk you to your dorms." Josh said.

"I live off campus. My roommate is on her way to pick me up." I lied once again.

"Well I'm staying with you until she gets here." He was persistent and I knew there was no way I could shake him.

"Alright. She's picking me up by the shops up the street. We can walk there." I said. Josh put his arm back around me and we walked, neither of us really talking. I said that I needed to use the bathroom and ducked into a store, bought a couple of things, and shoved the items into my purse before going back outside with Josh. We were almost at the corner where Zach was supposed to pick me up. We stopped. "Well, thank you for walking me here."

"Cammie, I'm really glad I saw you today. I had fun." Josh said, looking down at me.

"Me too."

"I'm really sorry about Dillon. He doesn't understand what it's like when you can't get someone off your mind." He stepped closer to me. "He's never been in love before." And that was when Josh leaned down to kiss me.

I was so relieved when I heard the car horn blow behind me. "Gotta run, Josh!" I gave him a quick hug and hopped in the car. Once again, the ride with Zach was silent. I was hoping somehow that he hadn't heard Josh tell me that he was in love with me.

Back in the apartment, I went to the bathroom and hopped straight in the shower, my conversation earlier with Macey ringing in my ears. I scrubbed my body and washed my hair, making sure every piece of dirt was gone. I reached into my purse and pulled out what I'd bought. Black lingerie. I couldn't believe women actually wore this!

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Zach was sitting at a desk, his back to me. He spoke without looking at me. "A boy that you haven't seen in over a year told you that he was in love with you today, Cammie."

Of course he'd heard.

"And who can blame him? I mean, you're amazing. You're beautiful, strong, smart, and sexy as _hell_." He sighed. "It's just a matter of time before someone takes you from me." That wasn't the Zachary Goode I was used to hearing. That Zach was confident to the point of cocky.

"Zach, look at me." I took a couple of steps towards him when he didn't move. "Look at me."

Zach turned slowly in his chair and I watched his breath catch in his throat. He stood up and walked towards me. They call me the Chameleon, but right there, in that moment with Zach standing in my underwear, I'd never felt more seen in my life. Zach reached out to touch me, almost as if he thought he was dreaming. Where his fingers trailed burned my skin.

"No one can ever take me away from you." I placed my hand on his chest. "Because I love you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him with everything inside of me. He rooted his hands in my still damp hair and pulled me to him. I put one leg around him, then another, forcing Zach to move his hands from my hair to cup my bottom. I was vaguely aware of us moving, then I felt my back on the bed and Zach was on top of me. I watched as he shrugged out of his jacket and I helped him unbutton and take off his shirt. I pressed my hands against Zach's chest and he hummed. I ran my hands down his very well defined torso. He'd been working out more and I definitely approved. He buried his face in my neck and kissed and sucked, causing me to moan. He bit one spot and I moaned louder and felt Zach smirk against my neck. Great. Another thing for him to be cocky about.

Zach pulled me to him and quickly undid my bra. Instinctively, I brought my hands up to cover my breasts, but Zach kissed me gently. "No, don't cover yourself. You're perfect."

I melted under Zach's gaze and my hands moved. He pulled one of my nipples into his mouth while his hand tweaked the other and I cried out, arching into him. After a few moments, he moved to the other nipple, then kissed his way down my body. Zach pulled my panties off with his teeth. Did I mention I have the sexiest boyfriend alive?!

Zach kissed his way up my legs until he got to the part of me that was aching. He placed a light kiss there, then took one long, slow lick. My hands flew to his hair and I don't know what sound I made, but Zach must've liked it because he smiled and hummed, making me make it again. Zach took one finger and gently entered me while he continued to lick and suck, then slowly added another one. I felt a new heat pool at the bottom of my stomach and then the sensation was too much. I exploded with pleasure, feeling like nothing I'd ever felt before. When I finally opened my eyes, Zach was looking down at me, that sexy smirk on his face. He leaned down and kissed me while I reached to undo his pants. We made quick work of both his pants and boxers and finally, Zach was there naked in front of me.

"Zach," I whined, "there's no way that's gonna fit."

I could practically see his ego inflating. I was tired of not being in control so I reached between us and stroked the length of his erection. Zach's eyes fluttered closed and his head fell forward. He jerked into my hand and then it was _my_ turn to smirk. "Gallagher Girl, if you keep doing that, we won't get to the real thing." He gently pinned my arms above my head and positioned himself at my entrance. He gave me one last glance, as if asking me to continue. I leaned up and kissed him, giving him all the permission he needed. "I'm sorry." He preemptively apologized as he pressed himself into me.

There was a strange pain, mixed with the sense of being stretched in a way I'd never been stretched before. Zach let out a strained groan and then cursed, letting go of my hands in the process. My hands immediately flew to his back as my legs wrapped around him, singling to him that I was ok. Zach pulled out of me slowly, then pushed back in just as slowly. He picked up the pace a bit when I started moaning. He was panting.

After a while, I was writhing underneath Zach's body, that heat pooling in my stomach again. I dug my nails in to Zach's back hard enough to leave bruises as he picked up the pace again. By the way that Zach moaned, it seemed he liked it. I repeated the action and got one rather quick thrust from him. He definitely liked it.

"Zach…Zach…" I panted, beginning to come undone. And finally, I screamed his name as was overcome with pleasure.

"Oh my God, Cammie!" Zach called as he released himself inside of me.

We lay like there for a moment, covered in a sheen of sweat and panting, before I stood up and hobbled to the bathroom. Only then did I appreciate the talk with my mother a few months ago about going on the Pill. Something about me "being a young woman with a boyfriend". And of course Zach had noticed. We'd spent the night together often enough for him to see me take a little pill the in the mornings.

I was at the sink brushing my teeth when Zach joined me in the bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and stood behind me, giving me the chance to lean back on him. We looked in each other's eyes in the mirror.

Finally, we crawled back into bed and snuggled against each other. I put my head on his chest, my favorite place to lie.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach called, just before I drifted off to sleep.

"Hm?" Came my weak reply.

"I love you, too." He kissed my head and I snuggled deeper into him. Happier than I'd ever been. Sure, we had more work to do the next day. But in that moment, I was just where I wanted to be.


	2. Tell Me You Love Me (Zach's POV)

Tell Me You Love Me

 **ZachPOV**

"I have eyes." Her voice was clear in my ear as I watched her from my position atop the roof of a nearby building. I watched my girlfriend shiver slightly. She was moving among a crowd of college students when I spotted man that had been following her for about fifteen minutes.

"You have a tail." I told her. One thing I absolutely loved about my girlfriend was watching her in action. She was amazing, and positively one of the best spies I knew. Cammie ducked into a tent and grabbed a cup of beer. I really hoped she didn't drink it, though she was pretty funny when she was drunk. She smiled and cheered with the other girls in the tent who were all wearing the number 32 in various ways.

The man who was following her wasn't nearly as good as Cammie, because he lost her. Then again, this was the same man who was part of a terror organization that was using a college campus to set off a bomb. I didn't think of Professor William Alberts as particularly intelligent.

Cammie had placed a tracker on his the previous day, and that morning she'd bugged his office, so we were closer to getting the information that we needed from him and hopefully preventing the attack. He glanced towards Cammie as he passed her and I held my breath, ready to swoop down and rescue her if need be. I knew she'd probably hate me if she heard me say that. But I couldn't help but worry about her. With everything the two of us had been through, I still saw her as mine to protect. Because, well, she was.

Alberts kept walking, and Cammie suddenly stopped cheering. What was she looking at?

"Cammie?" I heard a male voice call her name. There was only one other person it could be.

And she answered my thoughts when she whispered, "Josh."

What the hell was he doing there? I looked and saw that he was wearing a football uniform. Of course he went to school there. Where else would he go? From what I knew about him, he was of average intelligence, so he couldn't have gotten into Georgetown like Cammie, but seriously?! Here?! While we were doing a mission?! "Are you serious?! _Jimmy's_ there?" I hissed his name. "Kuso! I'm coming down." I had no idea why I cursed in Japanese. When you know fourteen languages, sometimes English just isn't enough.

I knew that Cammie would probably tell me not to come down, not to lose the vantage point that I had, but I didn't care. I didn't want him around her.

"Cammie, it is you!" I heard him say. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Cammie answered. She was probably realizing what I'd noticed just before I came down. That he was wearing the number 32, the same number that the girls in the tent had painted on them. I moved faster to get to the two of them.

"You go here?" Josh asked. I moved faster.

"Yeah. I transferred this semester." The lie rolled off of Cammie's tongue easily. Perks of being a CIA legacy, you learn to lie, and well.

"That's really cool." He paused for some reason. I knew halftime was ending. "Meet me in the courtyard by the statue after the game? I'd love to catch up." He was gonna catch a fist to the face if he didn't stop talking to my girlfriend.

Cammie didn't answer, and I didn't know if that was good or bad. I walked up behind her. "Let's go." I mumbled.

We were silent in the car. I really didn't know what to say to Cammie. I was frustrated so, I just didn't say anything. Normally I would reach over and grab her hand, but I wa too frustrated to even do that.

When we got back to our temporary apartment, I grabbed the handheld tablet that my fa…that Townsend had given us and started tapping on it. The student records showed that _Jimmy_ was a history major, which meant that his advisor was none other than Alberts. Dammit. Someone, somewhere hated me. I knew it. There was no other explanation. I couldn't even recognize my own voice when I said, "You should go tonight." I paused. "His advisor is Professor Alberts."

Cammie sat there, staring at me for a while before she finally blinked. "What?"

I knew she'd heard me, but I still repeated myself. "Alberts is his advisor. He could give us useful information." I didn't look at her when I said it again.

"Zach I don't think-"

"You can get the information from him without knowing." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I needed some fresh air. "The game will be over soon. I'll be nack to take you to the school." I don't know if Cammie was about to say anything because I just left out of the apartment door. I needed to walk, or run, or punch something.

I just knew that I couldn't be around Cammie because I didn't want to take my anger with myself out on her. I fished in my pocket and called the only person, besides my girlfriend and Joe, because I sure as hell wasn't going to talk to him about girl problems.

"What's up Zach?" I was glad that Grant answered the phone.

"I may have done something stupid." I told him.

"That's nothing new." He finished chewing whatever was in his mouth. "Hang on." He put the phone down. I'd temporarily forgotten that he was on a mission in Canada. There was a grunt, then a soft thud, and Grant was back on the phone. "Now what did you do?"

Of course I could've asked him what he'd just done, but we knew not to ask too many questions in our business. So instead, I explained to him what had happened between Cammie and I.

"Damn, Zach. You're the smartest idiot I know." I could always trust Grant to give it to me straight. He was the closest thing to a brother that I had.

I sighed again. "I know."

"You know that Cammie doesn't want ol' Johnny boy." He also took my silent vow to never say the name of Cammie's ex-boyfriend.

"I feel like I know that. I still can't shake this feeling. Then I practically pushed her to go o a date with him."

"You what?!" Grant exclaimed. "Dude, what's wrong with you?!"

"I have no idea." I sighed. "I'm gonna be listening in on comms, so I can monitor the conversation."

"That doesn't make it any better." I could almost see Grant shaking his head. "You love Cammie. We all know it. And we know you haven't told her. You need to just say it. Get it out there in the open. She feels the same way."

"How do you know that?"

"Because anybody that deals with your cryptic ass by choice _has_ to love you." Grant deadpanned.

"Grant, does that mean that you…you love me?" I joked.

"Get the hell off of my phone." Grant growled. "Seriously. Tell Cammie you love her. And then _show_ her. I know you two haven't done it yet."

"Grant-"

There was yelling in the background then muffled fire. "Finally, some action. Gotta go!" Grant hung up the phone. Bex and Grant reminded me so much of each other that it was scary. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and went back to the apartment. Cammie was sitting on the bed with a nervous look on her face. I thought she looked beautiful in her sweater and jeans, but I knew she couldn't go see him in that. And just like that, I got mad all over again. "You can't wear that." I told her.

"Why not?" She looked as if I'd offended her, which I hadn't meant to.

"Because you never dressed like that around him." She had to notice that I hadn't said his name. But she knew that I was right. Reading her CoveOps report for that year, Macey and Bex had always dressed her for her dates. I was sure that Cammie had been around them long enough to pick up some of their habits.

Cammie rummaged through the closet and grabbed another outfit and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out, I caught one glance at her and turned away. The way her dress was hugging every curve, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from keeping her in the apartment with me. Yeah, it was definitely time for us to have sex. Only if Cammie was ready, though.

On the ride back to the school, I couldn't think of what to say, so I only told her things that she already knew.

"Get as much information about Alberts as you can. We're still missing at least one member of the group." I said. I'd never felt stupid in my life. But being around Cameron Ann Morgan certainly did the trick.

"Ok." She said.

"Don't forget to seem interested about his life." I wanted to add, 'but not too interested', but I kept my mouth shut.

"Alright."

Cammie was about to get out of the car when I grabbed her shoulder. I hated what I was about to say. "Gallagher Girl, one more thing. You don't have a boyfriend anymore."

Cammie's eyes snapped to mine and I saw the pain in them. I've thrown her across a room and I'd never seen that much pain in her eyes. " _What_?!" She almost yelled at me.

I was shocked by her tone. Was she as afraid to lose me as I was to lose her? I blinked a few times before answering her. "Guys are more open when girls don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." She didn't argue with me. I watched my girlfriend, the love of my life, get out of the car and go on a date with her ex boyfriend. I pulled off, going to a nearby parking lot. Was I seriously going to follow them? Damn right I was.

"Cammie. I wasn't sure if you were going to come." I watched the football player my girlfriend used to date walk up to her. His hair was still wet from his shower and he was smiling.

Cammie studied him for a moment, and I wondered what she was thinking. I watched her inhale deeply, and a small frown crossed her face. Was she smelling him? She probably was. She'd once asked me if I wore cologne and seemed mad when I told her that I didn't. "Hi Josh." Cammie finally told him.

"Where do you want to go?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. Good. Don't touch her. I could tell he was nervous. A group of cheerleaders was walking by them and they all spoke to Jimmy and waved. He smiled and waved back. How dare he even look at them with Cammie standing beside him?

Cammie shrugged. "I've only been here a little while. I don't really know the area that well." Her lie came out smooth as butter. Of course we'd already been there for a month. We knew the layout of the entire city probably better than anyone else who was there. Cammie had made it a point to write down the students who were dealing drugs, saying that she wanted to talk to her mother about what we could do to cut down or stop that. I smiled. That was my Cammie.

"Well there's a bar up the street we could go to." He told her. Images of a bar brawl involving the two of us invaded my head. Of course I knew who would win.

"That sounds great. I'm starving." I didn't think she was really hungry, though. Cammie had tells that she didn't realize. But I felt like only I could see them. And probably her mom, and Abby. But mostly me.

I followed far behind them to the bar and it was quiet. I was sure that neither of them knew what to say. I ducked into a store across the street and pretended to browse their movie selection. From the noise that was coming through my unit, it sounded like the restaurant was crowded. I looked through the window and saw that they'd gotten a table in the back and Cammie got the more strategic seat. Her back was to the wall and she could easily see who was coming in and out of the restaurant. I was proud of her.

I moved from the movies to the frozen food section, taking my time and walking slowly. I listened as they ordered fried pickles for an appetizer and then Jimmy started talking. "You said you transferred this semester?"

I was sure that Cammie nodded, I heard her taking a drink of water. "I was at William and Mary, but it really wasn't a good fit." She paused. "How do you like it here?"

"Oh I love it." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I really like my teammates."

"When did you start playing football?" Cammie asked. I moved again to the drinks and picked one up, along with a bag of chips. I wasn't hungry or thirsty, but I would look less suspicious if I bought something.

"Junior year. I traded it for track and it was a good decision, too because it got me a full ride here. Me and Dillon, actually." I remembered Cammie telling me about his best friend. The one that had been the reason that he found out Cammie went to Gallagher Academy.

"Dillon goes here, too?" The surprise in Cammie's voice was apparent.

"Yeah."

Cammie paused. I was sure she was about to ask about his ex girlfriend. It was pretty obvious to me that they weren't together anymore. I mean, I'd only seen her a couple of times but Cammie was definitely prettier. And more than likely more interesting. "What about DeeDee?" Of course I was right.

"Um…we broke up right after senior year ended." Ha!

"Oh no. Why?" Cammie's concern was fake. It almost made me laugh as I walked into a restaurant. My comms unit was turned off so it only transmitted Cammie's words to me. I ordered a soda to drink and waited, continuing to listen to the conversation tking place across the street.

There were five girls at a table not far from me and within three minutes, they'd each looked at me twelve times. That was slightly unsettling. I knew they weren't spies. They were just creepy.

Cammie and Jimmy were getting their food because I heard another voice. "Hey Josh, Dillon said he's be here soon. You guys wanna go to the party with me?" She said nothing to Cammie.

"No thanks, I'm here with my friend Cammie." I was sure he pointed to her. At least he made the waitress acknowledge Cammie.

"Oh. I didn't even see you there." The voice said.

"That's totally normal to take someone's order then forget that they exist." Cammie bit at the girl. I could tell she was smiling, though. I was even prouder of her for not standing down.

"She's not used to people actually talking back to her." Jimmy said. "What were we talking about?" His mouth had food in it.

"Why did you and DeeDee break up?" Cammie asked again. She must've been hungry then because I could hear her eating.

The waitress came back to the table and asked me for my order. "Cheeseburger and fries." I didn't really care about food but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone. She lingered for an extra couple of seconds before finally walking away.

"Um…personal differences." He paused. "She wanted to stay in Roseville. I didn't. I had as ex that still occupied my mind. She didn't." I would kill him. I'd choke him with my bare hands and I wouldn't think twice about it. I felt the rage and jealousy building up inside of me, until I heard Cammie's voice.

"I remember you saying that you didn't want to run your family's company. So what are you majoring in?" She completely ignored half of what he'd said. That was my girl.

"History. You?"

"Psychology." We knew that Alberts was an advisor to both history and psychology majors and it wouldn't make sense for them to have the same major. "But I haven't met with my advisor yet. I think his name is Professor Alberts."

"Yeah! We have the same advisor." He was way too happy. "He's a whiz at both history and psychology."

"What can you tell me about him? This girl in my intro to psycho class told me he was cagey." Cammie was saying. I heard their food being placed on the table at the same time mine was.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, Melissa.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled at her. Madame Dabney would've been proud of me.

Melissa smiled back and walked away and I heard a similar conversation happening in my ear.

"He's not very talkative, so I could see what your friend meant. He's mostly seen with his new TA. She just got to the school a couple of weeks ago. But from what I've hear, her name isn't on any of the students' ayllabuses. Weird, right? I think her name is Beaumont. Something Beaumont." Jimmy said and I was already typing on my tablet, going through personnel files and everything I could find.

I found her! I turned my comms unit on so Cammie could hear me and picked up my phone and put it to my ear. "Cynthia Beaumont. Heir to Beaumont Indstries. An oil refinery located a few miles from town. Her dad was arrested for rape twenty years ago and died in police custody. Her mother killed herself six months after that, leaving Cynthia in the foster system. She was two." I told her in Farsi, because there were people close enough to me to hear what I was saying.

Revenge. It was the oldest tale in the book. "Um, Josh, where's the restroom?" Cammie walked to the bathroom and I finished my burger, my phone still to my ear. "Ok, we have the information we need. I can go now."

"No. Stay there. There may be more people working with them that we don't know about." I told her lowly.

Cammie sighed in my ear. "Fine."

"Cammie, you know you're the best person for this. His guard is down around you." I hated her being there. I wanted nothing more than to go into that bar and kiss her. Instead, I said, "I'll do more research and see what else I can find."

"Yeah, whatever." She probably rolled her eyes as she left the bathroom. At least I didn't think she wanted to be there any more than I wanted her there. If there was another way that wouldn't take as much time, I would've gladly done it. "Hey guys." Cammie said. I looked out of the window and saw that two more people had joined the table. I recognized DeeDee from her blonde hair. The other male I'd never seen. I could only assume he was Dillon.

" _This_ is who you're here with?!" His voice was dripping with hatred and then I knew it was Dillon. And he was talking about Cammie.

"Cammie?" DeeDee asked. "Hi!" Her voice was smaller than I remembered.

"And here we thought we were surprising you and you surprised us." Dillon said. "You go here?"

"Yeah. Transferred this semester." Cammie's voice didn't waiver when she gave her lie.

"Really? They let Gallagher Academy graduates come to school here, with the common folk?" That Dillon kid was going to get punched in the face.

Cammie ignored him. "How are you?" I was sure she was asking DeeDee.

"Oh, I'm fine." She sounded sad.

"She's helping Josh's dad run the pharmacy store." Yeah. I was definitely gonna punch him.

"Really?" Cammie was smiling again. "That's cool." She sounded so happy, but I knew it was fake.

"I still don't understand why Mommy and Daddy let their little princess come to school down here." No, I wasn't going to punch him. I was going to strangle him and bury him next to his best friend.

"Actually my dad's dead." Cammie's voice came through, void of all emotion.

"Oh Cammie, I'm so sorry!" DeeDee was probably incredibly sad that Cammie was there with Jimmy, but she still cared about her feelings.

"It's fine, really." Cammie smiled again.

"The last time I saw you, you were with a guy from your school. Um…Zach? Was tht his name?" She asked, changing the subject quickly. I put the fry I had in my hand back down, incredibly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah. That's his name." Cammie answered.

"What happened with him."

"We chose different paths, I guess." Yeah, she was right. She'd wanted to go to school and I was ready to go to the field. Even though I visited her on campus whenever we weren't on missions together.

"That sucks. He was really cute." DeeDee sighed. I was sure she wasn't sighing because she thought I was attractive.

Cammie laughed. "Cute is an understatement." She mumbled, but of course I heard. I smirked. I looked through the window and saw her looking around for me.

"I'm not there, Gallagher Girl." I said. She squinted her eyes and settled back down in her seat.

"So what brought you here?" DeeDee asked.

"Fate, I guess." I saw Jimmy's cheek turn a light pink and I had to roll my eyes. Get your shit together dude.

"Well, we're about to head out. It was nice seeing you guys. Have fun at the party." Jimmy was a little too excited.

I stood up and paid for my food, wiping my mouth with the napkin the waitress had left her number on and leaving it on the plate. I walked casually out of the restaurant and waited nearby for them to leave the bar.

"Where are you going?" DeeDee was asking.

"Probably just walk around." Jimmy answered. I watched him take money out of his wallet and put it on the table. He placed his hand on Cammie's back and I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from barging in there and ruining everything Cammie was trying to do.

"We'll come with!" I could tell DeeDee was annoying Cammie.

They left out of the bar and walked under the fall trees. I was walking ahead of them and I turned into an alleyway.

"Hey Josh, you remember wen yoy and DeeDee won homecoming king and queen two years in a row?" Dillon said. I watched him step closer to Cammie and my fists balled up instinctually. "She was a cheerleader and he was the captain of the football team."

"That's nice." Cammie said. I could almost hear the part of her brain that wanted to annoy Dillon as much as he annoyed her. "I hope ou wore the same blue as your eyes." I was sure that annoyed him, but it pissed me the hell off. And to add to that anger, Jimmy put his arm around her. He was touching _my_ girlfriend _again_!

"So how long before you break his heart again? I mean, that's what you're here for, right?" The boredom in Dillon's voice was evident.

Jimmy actually surprised me because he whirled around and grabbed the guy by the collar. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with _you_?! She lied to you and broke your heart and you act like you've forgotten! Then you broke up with DeeDee, the girl who's been in love with you since we were _kids_ becase you can't get over her!" Dillon pointed at Cammie, but she was looking up the street in the direction they'd been walking in.

"We have a serious problem!" I heard her saying and I was sure it was for me. "White van. Front license plate VHU-985."

I watched Cammie run and tackle DeeDee, who had been frozen in place as the van sped towards them. The van was in the process of making a U-turn and Cammie pressed the button on the watch that Liz had modified. The one that sent explosives to whatever you targeted.

"We need to move!" Cammie yelled, running towards the other three people she was with. I caught a glimpse of an automatic rifle and ran towards my girlfriend, desperate to get her out of the way of the gun. She pressed the button on her watch again and the van exploded. They flew forward while I was thrown backwards.

"Cammie! Are you ok?!" I was on my feet in seconds, prepared to run to her.

She sat up and coughed. "I'm fine. Check the van."

I did exactly what she asked. "Looks like four bodies. I'll call in the team so they can do DNA samples and send them to Townsend." I was thankful that the streets were empty and no one had come out to check on the loud explosion. Thankful, and a bit concerned about the care this town had for its residents.

"What the hell was that?!" I was still standing on the other side of the burning van.

Cammie let Jimmy help her up even though I knew she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own. I was sure both of us were thinking the same thing when we saw the look on his face. I'd seen that same look on Cammie's face when she came back after her 'summer away', when she was trying to figure out her dreams from her memories. Was it possible that the effects of the memory erasing tea were temporary? "The van." He started. "Your school-"

I couldn't believe what Cammie did next and I was standing there watching it with my own eyes. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

My chest hurt as I watch Jimmy take Cammie's in his hands. "Did you hit your head or anything?" His face was dangerously close to hers. He was leaning down like he wanted to kiss her. If he kissed her, I knew that I'd murder him. There was no doubt in my mind that I would.

Cammie took a step back and shook her head. "I'm fine. Really."

My heart was beating so hard and fast that I could hear it in my ears. The danger was gone and I knew that I didn't want to see anymore of what was happening, so I went to the car and waited for Cammie. I ignored them talking to the police, I ignored them talking about absolutely nothing because it wasn't relevant.

Another guy had touched my girlfriend. I had a right to be mad. Cammie had literally thrown herself at him. What the hell?! I knew that she wanted to distract him but JESUS!

Cammie and Jimmy were almost at the corner as I pulled to it I could see them. "Cammie, I'm really glad I saw you today. I had fun." Jimmy was looking down at her.

"Me too." Cammie answered, her voice shaking a little. She was nervous. I could tell.

"I'm really sorry about Dillon. He doesn't understand what it's like when you can't get someone off your mind." Jimmy stepped closer to Cammie and my hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He's never been in love before." I wanted to hit him with the car as he bent down to kiss MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! I hit the car horn harder than I'd planned on.

"Gotta run, Josh!" Cammie got in the car.

Once again, we went to the apartment in silence. Again, I didn't trust myself on what I wanted to say.

When we got to the apartment, Cammie went right to the bathroom and I sat down at the desk with my head in my hands. He was still in love with her. Another guy was in love with _my_ girlfriend, the woman that I was going to marry.

That was the first time I'd said that, even to myself, but I knew it was true. I wanted to marry Cameron Ann Morgan. I loved her more than I'd ever loved anyone in my life, not that I'd had many people.

Before I met Cammie, I had Joe, Grant, and Jonas. Those were the only people I could say that I cared about. My…mother was evil and I knew that. I'd probably known that since I was a child.

Now, though, I had Bex, Liz, and Macey to look at like sisters. I knew that they loved Cammie just like I did. And they would protect me like I would them. I also knew who my father was. My mother was stopped and we'd taken down the oldest terrorist organization known to man. Cammie had brought so much into my life. She always brought happiness and joy to people. So of course her ex was still in love with her.

Cammie had come out of the bathroom. I could smell her body wash. Japanese cherry blossom. And her shampoo was jasmine. She always smelled wonderful. I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. "A boy that you haven't seen in over a year told you that he was in love with you today, Cammie." I paused. "And who can blame him? I mean, you're amazing. You're beautiful, strong, smart, and sexy as _hell_." I sighed. "It's just a matter of time before someone takes you from me." I knew I wasn't sounding like myself. Hell, I wasn't feeling like myself. I'd never felt so…unsure. Yes, of course I loved her. But did she love me back?

"Zach, look at me." I heard Cammie take a couple of steps towards me. "Look at me." She repeated.

I turned around slowly in my chair and I thought I'd swallowed my tongue. I stood up and walked to stand in front of Cammie. There was no more blood in my head as I reached out and touched her. She was so fucking beautiful. She didn't even need the lingerie to turn me on but it sure as hell added to her sex appeal.

"No one can ever take me away from you." She placed her hand on my chest. "Because I love you." The love of my life stood on her tiptoes and kissed me with a hunger I'd never felt from her before. I dug my hands in her still damp hair and pulled her closer to me. I felt her leg slide up my body, followed by the other one so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. I slid my hands under her sweet, sweet ass and squeezed.

I walked us over to the bed and lowered Cammie down. I shrugged out of my jacket quickly, but it didn't feel quick enough. Cammie helped me unbutton my shirt. Her small hands pressed against my chest and I hummed. Her hands felt so good. She ran her hands down my abs and I was glad that I'd squeezed in those extra workout sessions. I leaned down and placed my face in her neck, kissing and sucking as I went. Cammie squirmed and moaned under me. I bit down on one spot and Cammie moaned louder. I couldn't help the smirk

I pulled her to straddle my lap as I undid her bra. Cammie brought her hands up to cover her breasts from me. I leaned and kissed her gently. "No, don't cover yourself. You're perfect."

Cammie smiled and her hands moved. I brought one of her already taut, pink nipples into my mouth and played with the other one with my fingers. Cammie arched into me, pressing herself to my bare chest. I wanted to moan, too, but I fought it. I kissed my way down her body, stopping to grab her panties with my teeth and sliding them down her milky legs.

I kissed my way back up to her and put my tongue into the part of her that was literally crying for attention. God she tasted so good. She was perfect. The sound she made was perfect too, as her hands flew to my hair, keeping my head in place. If it were up to me, I wouldn't move anyway. I was perfectly ecstatic as I eased two fingers into her tight passage.

Cammie's legs started shaking and I knew she was close. One more lick and she cried out louder. I pulled back and watched her writhe with pleasure. When he opened her eye again, I kissed her and she reached to undo my pants. I kicked off my pants and boxers. "Zach," Even her whine was sexy! "There's no way that's gonna fit."

I know I've said it before, but Cammie was perfect. Utterly _perfect_. She reached between us and stroked me. I jumped in her hand and my head fell forward. What she was doing to me was utterly sinful. I jerked into her hand and I swear I saw Cammie smirk. "Gallagher Girl, if you keep doing that, we won't get to the real thing." I grabbed Cammie's arms gently and pinned them above her head. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked at her, waiting for her to tell me it was ok. Cammie leaned up and kissed me. "I'm sorry." I apologized to her, knowing that it was going to hurt.

I pressed into her tightness and stopped breathing. She was warm and wet around me and I had to inhale before I blew my load. "Fuck." I groaned. She was perfect. I would keep saying that until it wasn't true.

Cammie wrapped her legs and arms around me and I pulled out of her, then pressed back in. Cammie started moaning and I was panting. God she felt so good.

Cammie started shaking underneath me and I could feel her tightening, signaling that she was close. She dug her nails into my back and I couldn't help the particularly hard thrust that she got, coupled with my moan. She must've liked it because she dug her nails in my back and I did the exact same thing again. Cammie hissed through her teeth. She definitely liked it.

"Zach…Zach…" My name had never sounded so good coming from anyone's mouth. It sounded even better as Cammie screamed it out when she came.

I couldn't help myself when I said, "Oh my God, Cammie!" and then I came inside of her. I'd noticed that her mother put her on the pill months ago, before she left for college, so that wasn't particularly a concern of mine.

After a while, Cammie got up to go to the bathroom. I gave her a few minutes before I followed. She leaned back against me and we looked at each other's eyes in the mirror as we brushed our teeth.

My girlfriend put her head on my chest when we crawled back into bed. I knew that was her favorite place, and that was my favorite place for her to be.

"Gallagher Girl," I knew she was close to going to sleep.

"Hm?"

"I love you, too." I kissed her head and smiled as she snuggled deeper into my chest. I was sure that Townsend and his team had cleaned up the explosion from earlier, but I didn't care. In that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
